


Северный Майлз и южный Майлз

by jetta_e_rus



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Book: Mirror Dance, Dendarii Fleet, F/M, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus
Summary: "Вербена и Элли на одном корабле?! Не говоря уж о Тауре. А что если они соберутся вместе сравнить впечатления? Что если завяжут вражду? Или того хуже, вступят в союз и тайно сговорятся поделить его на зоны, по договору?"





	

В половине девятого вечера, после прохождения скачка со Станции Пять, наемница подстерегла доктора Дюрона в боковом коридоре.

– Э-э, Вербена? – спросила Элли Куинн полуутвердительно, косясь то на лицо пассажирки, то на нагрудный кармашек ее комбинезона. Естественно, там не было написано ничего. На яхте Дюроны не носили именных бэджей, и Элли приходилось полагаться только на хорошую память. 

– Да, это я, – Вербена Дюрона подавила желание поправить небрежно заколотый пучок волос и одернуть куртку. – Что-то случилось?

– Ничего! – Куинн широко улыбнулась. Ее идеально красивое лицо с белозубой улыбкой вполне сошло бы за рекламу дорогой стоматологической клиники. – Я вас искала. У нас тут собирается небольшой девичник для заинтересованных лиц. Вы приглашены, мадам. Выпьем, поболтаем...

– Не уверена, э-э, мэм, – Вербена вежливо улыбнулась. Коммодор Куинн была в прекрасной физической форме, и тягаться с нею в поглощении спиртосодержащих напитков смысла никакого не было. 

– Вам не о чем беспокоиться. Вы наша гостья, – ласково сказала красивая наемница. – И наш ценный клиент. Заверяю чем хотите, что доставлять вам неудобства никто не собирается. Я, в конце концов, не хухры-мухры, а нынешний командующий флотским соединением, пока адмирал Нейсмит в отпуске по болезни. Мое слово твердо. 

– Ну-у, допустим, – все еще сомневалась Вербена. 

– Да не тушуйтесь вы, мадам. Компания собирается самая тесная, можно сказать, только избранные. Бел выставит свой лучший чай, Таура притаранит ящик хороших консервов – тут нам на Станции Дайн в качестве извинения за одну неувязку поставили устрицы в пряном соусе по цене рыбного филе в томате... А я недавно у сержанта Андерсен выпросила рецепт яблочного пирога ее бабуси в переложении для корабельного синтезатора. Лорин Андерсен клянется своими шевронами, что вы такого не пробовали и даже не нюхали. Ну, а вино – с... в общем, в баре на яхте было кое-что приличное припасено. А если не хватит, на сладкое всегда есть еще тау-китянский мятный ликер. 

Объясняя это, Элли Куинн вежливо подталкивала Вербену в сторону кают-компании. Что ж, оценила джексонианка, не склонная к наивности, если это какой-то розыгрыш, мне пообещали, что он будет безвреден, а если ловушка, то физически мне не справиться с накачанной мускулистой наемницей. 

Элли распахнула дверь. Предупрежденная ее словами Вербена не вздрогнула, встретив радостную клыкастую улыбку Тауры – той самой десантницы ростом в два с половиной метра, которая помогала им грузиться на яхту. Несмотря на клыки и когти, та была очень милой девушкой, вдобавок, родом тоже с Джексона, о чем Вербена успела с ней поболтать в катере. 

А еще Таура без труда отрывала от земли стандартный контейнер с лабораторным оборудованием, с которым сами Дюроны справлялись только с помощью ручного подъемника. 

– Ну вот, я ее привела! – объявила Элли. – Запирайте двери, все в сборе. Заседание клуба пострадавших от адмирала Нейсмита объявляю открытым! Первый тост – за чудесное спасение маленького паршивца.

Гермафродит Бел Торн приветственно поднял – подняло? – бокал. Таура решила отхлебывать прямо из собственной бутылки. Элли щедро плеснула себе темно-рубинового содержимого в первую попавшуюся емкость – бокал с вензелем и золотым ободком, а потом налила такой же Вербене. 

– Да чтоб он был здоров! – произнес Торн с чувством, и они выпили.

Бутылка была темной и с тиснением вязью по стеклу, а вино – терпким, отдавало танинами и почему-то малиной. Должно быть, такое диетологи прописывают состоятельным баронам, для поддержания аппетита. 

– За здоровье, – согласилась Вербена, выпивая. – Но вы не правы насчет пострадавших. Мы...

– Я про вас лично, милая Вербена. Вы, как и все - жертва чудовищного обаяния и монструозной энергии нашего адмирала. Или, скажете, из всех нас он с вами одной не спал?

– Это со мной он не спал! – встрял гермафродит. – Что было с его стороны значительным упущением.

Вербена беспомощно метнулась взглядом в одну сторону. В другую. Элли Куинн улыбалась во все свои безупречные тридцать два зуба. Таура разочек свернула клыками и застенчиво прикрылась большой когтистой ладонью.

– А вы откуда знаете, что мы спали?! – не выдержала доктор Дюрона, ответственный специалист с двумя образованиями и ученой степенью. 

– Есть! Элли, ты мастер блефа, – восхитился Торн. – Вербена, дорогуша, простите ее. Она чуть не умерла от любопытства, гадая, так это или нет. А у Майлза спрашивать было неспортивно. 

– Я же говорю, клуб пострадавших! – торжествующе подтвердила Элли Куинн. – Выпьем! Мадам, закусывайте устрицей. Она далеко не такая скользкая, как наш общий друг.

Вербена, которая от неожиданности опрокинула бокал дорогого вина махом, словно разбавленный спирт, машинально приняла вилку с моллюском и лишь потом попробовала заступиться за своего пациента:

– И вовсе он не скользкий. Он просто…

– Невыносимый, – договорила Элли.

– С шилом в заднице, – безжалостно уточнил Бел.

– Хотя задница у него симпатичная, – великодушно прибавила Таура. 

Наемники быстренько сдвинули кресла, обсели Вербену в кружок и продолжили на три голоса:

\- … и глаза симпатичные.  
\- … бесстыжие глаза!  
– … он вечно лезет во все неприятности, а тебе остается сходить за него с ума.  
– … хотя в чем только душа держится! А когда неприятностей нет, он их сам находит. На всю компанию оптом.

– Кстати, подключайся к разговору, если хочешь, дорогуша! – великодушно предложила Элли, явный лидер этой тесной компании пассий адмирала Нейсмита. - Сыграем в «правду или вызов» или просто поделимся опытом? Тебе как интереснее?

А, собственно, что она теряет, и где ей еще удастся похвастаться этим головокружительным романом? Вербена набрала воздуху в грудь и отважилась:

– Никогда не думала, что закручу роман с мужчиной, чей труп практически вскрывала! 

– О, ты крута, – заметила Таура уважительным басом. – Мы с ним познакомились, когда он меня всего лишь выкрал.

– А меня – парализовал! – похвастался Бел.

– Зато мне пришлось перерезать ему горло для криоподготовки, – вздохнула Элли.

– Так это твоя работа? Отличная! – похвалила Вербена. – Очень аккуратные вышли шрамы. Нет, мне он всего лишь приказал разбить флайер, в котором мы летели. Слава богу, я еще не сошла с ума и не послушалась. 

– Сразу видно штатскую! – Элли фыркнула, но так, беззлобно.

Они все четверо заговорили, перебивая друг друга, точно плотину прорвало, и рассказы полились рекой.

– Да уж, наш адмирал любит отдавать безумные приказы…  
– … но не в постели!  
– … однозначно. В постели он джентльмен и сама кротость…  
\- … и предпочитает амазонок.  
\- … в смысле спортивной фигуры?  
\- … в смысле позы – дама сверху!  
– … и всегда заботится о том, чтобы она получила удовольствие…  
– … и желательно не один раз.  
– … еще бы, он же бетанец, их такому учат… Элли, не смейся!

Та сквозь смех простонала: «Семь Тайных Троп к Женскому Наслаждению, а-а!» - и, очевидно, это было для дружной компании как номер хорошо известного анекдота, потому что дендарийцы захихикали все. Таура – басом, а Бел – неожиданно мелко и почти жеманно.

\- Жаль, что он все-таки не до конца бетанец, а…  
\- Тс-с! Всем молчок!  
\- Давайте без имен. Назовем эту его черточку, э-э, «патриархальное джентльменство».  
\- За которое его иногда так и хочется стукнуть!  
\- Ты про майлзов пунктик насчет непременной женитьбы?

\- Что, он всех вас тоже замуж звал? – удивилась Вербена.

\- Почти. На меня даже у него безумия не хватило, - сказала Таура гордо.

\- Хотел бы я, чтобы он позвал замуж меня! – вздохнул Бел. – Я бы ему, конечно, отказал. И в этом была бы хоть какая-то мировая справедливость…

– Тебе просто не повезло, лапушка, - сказала Элли рассудительно и обняла Бела за плечи. – Когда вы познакомились, он был молодой и глупый, с предрассудками вдвое больше его роста.

– Но я-то не знал! Знал – завалил бы его прямо тогда.

Языки развязывались, градус откровенности повышался. Уровень вина в очередной бутылке убывал стремительно, открыли третью. Вербене предстояло узнать многое про своего бывшего пациента и любовника. 

– Малый рост, зато большой…   
– Член?  
– Да, но это банально! Гонор, вот что.  
– И длинный язык.  
– О, да, это у него самая сексуальная часть тела.  
– В каком смысле?  
– В обоих!   
– Я как-то наплела одному типу, что Майлз способен отжиматься языком. Почти не соврала. 

Все мечтательно вздохнули.

\- И все-таки он невыносим.   
\- Манипулятор.  
\- Упрям, как черт.  
\- Всегда уверен, что знает, как для тебя лучше.  
\- И ни минутки не способен посидеть спокойно.   
\- А еще - ужасно самонадеян!

\- Вообразил, что хоть что-то понимает в сексуальном женском белье, С кружевами и перьями, - гулким шепотом сообщила Таура.

\- И что разбирается в духах! - это был уже Торн.

\- И вообще в женщинах.

\- Да и в "женщинах тоже" - не лучше, если на то пошло, - вздохнул Бел.

\- Согласна на все сто! Прикиньте, он вообразил, что я стану ревновать, если узнаю про его романы на стороне. Поэтому и молчит обо всех своих женщинах, как партизан. Даже про тебя ни гугу, - Элли уперлась пальцем в Тауру.

\- Про нас с ним весь флот знает же! - опешила та. - Торновский хомяк, и тот в курсе! 

\- Вот! Неужто Майлз думает, что я - второй человек по старшинству офицер у дендарийцев – совсем слепая и не замечу, как флотская бухгалтерия проводит в отчетах заказ на вашу каюту для новобрачных на круизном лайнере? - коммодор Куинн хихикнула. - Хороший был полет, а, подруга?

\- Угу, - подтвердила Таура, одним глотком допивая свою бутылку. С ее метаболизмом это было как компот. - Охранять его беспокойное тело гораздо проще, если оно лежит с тобой в одной постели. 

\- Он у меня и из постели умудрился сбежать, - пожаловалась доктор Вербена. - Недолеченный, с больничной койки, можете себе представить!

\- А я его как-то зафиксировал в капитанском кресле… - припомнил Бел.

\- И что?

\- Ничего!

\- Не-вы-но-сим! - припечатала Элли по слогам. - Я его обожаю, но иногда готова придушить собственными руками. Какая там ревность! Вытерпеть его в одиночку не способен никто. Единственный способ не свихнуться от сверхдозы Майлза - это взять его и поделить... 

Она извлекла из ножен на поясе зловещего вида боевой нож и с хрустом воткнула его в центр большого, ароматного яблочного пирога. 

\- Вот так! - широкими взмахами она разрезала пирог на части, оделяя всех поровну. - Всем достанется! Хватит каждому, и будет потом что обсудить. Кому кусочек с корочкой, кому с цукатом?


End file.
